Sharps And Flats
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku]She had a secret, nobody knew. It was her little secret. Nothing special. But it meant the world to him. Standard Disclaimer Applied. Please Review my Story. Remember, Smile! You will Live longer!


Sharps and Flats.

I hope you all like. I hope you all enjoy the uniqueness of my story and all of the fluff.

Standard disclaimer applied.

Title: Sharps and Flats

Author: Tamiko-Chan81

Pairing: Sasu/Saku and some Naru/Ino

Summary: She had a secret, nobody knew. It was her little secret. Nothing special. But it meant the world to him. "She played for me when I used to be sick as a kid."

Words: 1,528

Rating: T or K+

Enjoy!

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Today was just like any other day in Konoha.

Hinata was stuttering and hiding behind Kiba. Naruto was eating globs of Ramen with his girlfriend Ino. Heck, even the closet perv, Ibisu, was scolding Konohamoru for messing up again.

Yep, as normal as it could get.

Well, at least Haruno Sakura's day was as normal as it was going to get. Training was over; she had no hours at the hospital today. No missions. And she was bored.

Bored.

So, she looked around her room, her apartment had a room larger than her old room at her parents house. Her room was pretty bare. She had no time to decorate; the only color on her walls was the pictures of her friends and family.

"Geez, where is Lee when you need him?" at least he would provide to sort of entertainment for her bored-self.

You might as well clean. C'mon you have been here for a year and you have yet to unpack everything! That closet wont cleans itself!

Her inner was right, but still, all the stuff was things that she really didn't want to open. One box especially.

_That _box.

_The _box that held most of her worst and most _painful _memories.

Sigh, "I might as well. I am sixteen after all."

She went to her closet and pulled out her large chest of her painful memories.

The black chest, which she used to call her "hope chest", sat innocently before her.

Putting the heavy chest on her bed she walked to her jewelry box and pulled out a long silver key. After twisting the key, she pulled open the chest.

What sat innocently on the top almost made her world crumble…

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

They're before her sat her flutes.

Not just _any _flute. _The _flute.

_The _flute that had been given to her when she was five.

_The _same flute that had been handed down for generations in the Haruno Family.

As she softly opened the case, harsh flashbacks raged into her mind.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"Mommy! I learned it! I know how!" yelled enthusiastically five-year-old Sakura.

_Her pink hair in piggy tails, she smiled brightly towards her mom. _

"_That's great dear, Granny Deli _(That was my Great Grandma's Name) _will be so pleased to hear you play when she visits again."_

_She giggled and ran back to her room, her silver flute shining in the morning light. _

_As she picked up the flute, her mind raced as the notes raced into her mind as she practiced her songs. _

_As the notes flowed beautifully from her instrument, only one thing ran through her mind._

'_I hope Granny likes Pachabell's Cannon.'_

_She was too young to understand, so she had no clue why when she played the song for her Granny, tears fell from her eyes. _

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"I was too young to understand what that song meant to her. It was stupid anyway"

She mumbled, slipping the head joint into the body of the flute.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"_NO! I told you not the play the A Flat! You have to play A Sharp! Get it right or you will never be able to perform for an audience!"_

"_But Granny, I am going to be a Ninja, not an performer! I am gonna be a hero!" 8-year-old Sakura wailed. _

_Sadly, she missed the look on her grandmothers face, the biggest mistake she made. _

"_WHAT! A NINJA!" Granny yelled at her. _

"_Y-yy-yes-ss" Sakura cowardly whispered. Granny had never yelled at her like that. _

"_KIRA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
_

_Immediately her son, Sakura's Father ran in. his eyes wide as he saw that his mother had Sakura by the collar of her dress. _

"_Mother, what are you doing to my daughter?!" _

"_How dare you let her become a ninja? You know! You know how I feel about those, those bastards!"_

_Granny furiously slammed her fist into the wall and dropped Sakura on the ground harshly. _

_That day she walked out of the Haruno household. _

_And out the Sakura's life forever._

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Sakura put the end joint on; it had been nearly eight years since she last played the flute.

"And all because of her"

Young Sakura didn't know the truth about her granny that the reason for her teaching her to play the flute, her hate towards Pachabell's Cannon.

Towards her being a ninja.

Her Granny, she had taught Sakura to play the flute so that she would be able to keep on the tradition of each Haruno playing the beautiful instrument.

She found out everything else later in life, shortly after her 13th birthday when her granny had died.

Her Granny had fallen in love with a Ninja.

As a young woman, her granny had fallen prey to the charm of the Uchiha's.

She had fallen for the clan head, Sasuke's Grandfather.

The clan head had fallen for her too, but he became a ninja, and a father.

He had to leave her granny for the woman who was going to give birth to the next heir to the Uchiha Clan, his young daughter that meant the world to him.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Her Granny had blamed the fact that he was a ninja for him leaving her.

If he had never been a ninja he wouldn't have been the clan head, would have never met his future wife, would have been with her…

He had left her with only one thing.

He played Pachabell's Cannon for her.

It was their song.

"I had always loved to play, this was my favorite past time as a child." She mused to herself.

Softly blowing into the mouthpiece, a soft noise came to out.

As she began to play her most favorite song in the world, she didn't notice the man sitting outside of her window, eyes wide and tense as he heard the familiar tune.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Sasuke sat on her windowsill, listening to her play.

_That _song.

His eyes were closed as the tone flew through the air and into his ears.

Just like how mother used to play it.

He opened his eyes as he heard her stop, then start again.

His mother had always played for him as a child. He loved the sound of the flute.

It always lulled him into a soft sleep when ever he got sick.

He was going to learn how to play, just like his mother, but she had been killed to soon for him to even learn how to put it together right.

The song brought back so many good and **bad **memories for him.

He noticed that Sakura's hands began to shake, then her shoulders, and then she fell to her knees.

He was about to go to her when he heard her mumble something that triggered one of his many memories.

"I am so sorry Granny, So sorry Granny Deli. Please forgive me"

"_What song is that mommy?"_

"_Grandpa says its Deli's Song"_

"_For his **lost love"**_

Her tears fell down her face as she held the silver instrument closer to herself.

Silently he walked over to her, his Sakura, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Shocked she looked up to see him there, and she couldn't help but rush into his awaiting arms and hold him close as she cried.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

The two of them lay on her couch, comfortably in each other's arms.

With her head on his chest, she whispered, "I love you"

He whispered back, "I love you too"

As her left hand cupped his cheek, she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful ring around her ring finger, the Uchiha Crest in all.

Even though we get lost, love is always there to lead back on the right path.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Hey, so, I really don't like this, so I might redo it or delete it if I don't get any reviews like 'For my Own Good'

Hmm, I hope you guys don't get confused so I have this little tid bit to explain things.

OKAY- Sakura's Granny had fallen in love with Sasuke's Grandfather. They couldn't be together cuz he was a ninja and he was going to be the clan head. He had a daughter who was Sasuke's Mom. Mikoto had played Pachabell's Cannon for Sasuke as a child so he knew the song. That song was named after Deli, Sak's Granny, and Cuz her love played it for her and it was her favorite. Also, in the end, yes, Sakura is engaged to Sasuke. And the story pretty much is about how even though Sakura got lost with her past pain, Her love, Sasuke, was there to help her out and get back to what really matters in life.

Damn, that was long.


End file.
